


Mckenzie Mitts

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Compromising Position, Dialogue, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: Google Mckenzie Mitts before reading. Thank you.
Kudos: 6





	Mckenzie Mitts

Scully enters their office.

"Mulder?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you look like you're up to something?"

"Can't a guy sit at his desk quietly without being up to something?"

"You sure are sweating a lot for a guy who isn't up to something. What gives?"

"Lock the door behind you."

"If this has anything to do with that drawer of yours and what you're hiding in your lap underneath the desk I'd prefer to prop the door open."

"Humor me, Scully. Please."

Scully locked the door, then walked back towards the desk with her arms folded, "Okay. Show me."

Mulder lifted his hands from underneath his desk, and Scully began to laugh.

"This isn't funny. I think my hands are starting to swell up."

"Where did you find these?" Scully asked while examining what appeared to be metal mittens encasing both of his hands.

The anguish was beginning to show on Mulder's face, "The Gunmen found them at an antique store. They're called Mckenzie Mittens. They're handcuffs. They gave them to me as a gift."

"I thought you may have bought them from one of those ads in those magazines that don't belong to you."

"Ha ha. Please help my get out of these things."

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"I get to pick our Friday night movie for the next eight weeks."

"Seriously? Okay, but only if it doesn't involve Gone With The Wind."

"Then get yourself out of those cuffs," Scully turned to leave.

"Okay okay okay. Deal." Mulder held up his metal encased hands towards her, "Please. I beseech you."

"That's better. Now let me see those things." Scully inspected the cuffs, "How did you lock yourself in these things?"

"For any normal man it would be physically impossible, but where there's a will; there's a way," he smiled and winked at his partner.

She looked up from the cuffs at Mulder with an arched eyebrow, "Well, the hinges are rusted and so is the keyhole." She attempted to chip away at some of the built up rust, "Do we have any rust remover? WD-40?"

"Don't use any of that stuff. It will ruin the value. It's already missing the chain that links them. I have some petroleum jelly in my drawer over there," Mulder motioned with his head.

Scully stopped and looked at him in disbelief, "I don't want to know why you have petroleum jelly in that drawer."

"It's for....."

"No, Mulder. Just, no. Let me try the key again," Scully used the key again. It fit better this time after clearing out some of the rust.

"I heard something click. Try prying it open with your hands," Mulder suggested.

Scully took hold of his left hand and tried pulling the two pieces apart. The hinge opened slightly, but not enough for Mulder to pull his hand free. 

"Okay. I'm going to grab some liquid soap from the restroom. If I can cover enough of your hand with the soap you should be able to slide it out. I'll be right back."

"Scully, don't leave me."

"Mulder, I'll be right back," she snapped while dumping pens out of the cup on his desk. She stopped, "I need this for the soap." Mulder sat impatiently till she returned.

"Took you long enough," Mulder whined.

"I had some personal business to attend to while I was there." Scully applied the soap, "Try moving your hand around to spread it really good."

"I'm trying. I told you my hands are swollen," he grunted.

"Okay. Umm..... I'll yank on them; you pull."

Both grunted as they wrestled with the metal mitten. Scully bent over pulling. Mulder sitting and bracing on foot against his desk.

"Almost there. I can feel it," Mulder said breathless.

"It's too slick," Scully grunted in response.

"You need to grip it tighter."

"I am gripping it tighter. You need to practice some patience"

"We've been at this for a half hour now."

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"You're really enjoying this aren't you, Scully?"

"I've past that point. This is getting old."

"Here it goes. Brace yourself!" Mulder used his desk to launch himself backwards, while Scully flew backwards landing against the tall frame of a very confused and blushing A.D. Skinner.

"You two in my office, NOW!"

~End~

*A big thank you to Chris Carter for creating The X-Files.

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspiration came from an old episode of Pawn Stars.


End file.
